The Looking Glass
by Freeverse
Summary: In an alternate take on the events of SelfPossessed, Mystique loses control of her powers instead of Rogue. With it, she becomes trapped in the identity of Risty Wilde. What will Rogue do when she learns Risty is really Mystique and worse... her mother?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Looking Glass**_

**Author's Note: **_This is in response to Jessica's (webmistress of Mystique Files) identity crisis challenge. For fan fiction purposes, **Self-Possessed** never happened. Instead of Rogue losing control of her powers and identity, it happened to Mystique. evil cackle So please read and review! Your comments rock!_

Risty Wilde felt ill. She stared disgustedly at her ashen complexion reflecting from the pool of water she had cupped in her hands. With a sigh, she brought the liquid up to her face and let the droplets spray across her skin. It streamed down her chin and spilled across the porcelain sink. Nausea swept over her, mixed with fear and hate. She couldn't face the one person she needed to see.

_What is she going to say? _she asked herself. _You disappeared off the face of the planet when she needed you the most. She's a mutant. She's going to hate you._

She forced her face level with the bathroom mirror. She looked, to be brutally honest, like shit. But of course, her ill features matched the sick feeling inside of her. Ever since the mutant menace was discovered, Risty was different. She felt like she had betrayed her best friend, Rogue, by leaving. She wanted to apologize, but she also knew that Rogue wouldn't accept, and something inside of her would lose all respect towards the girl if she did without putting up a fight.

_I left because of those mutants, even if they did nothing wrong, _she thought bitterly. _Though it's not your fault that your parents pulled you out of Bayville and sent you back to that boarding school in London. Although... you should've called._

A tall, blonde cheerleader sauntered in the girls restroom with her purse in tow. "You okay?" she asked, breaking Risty's thoughts. She tilted her head a little in curiosity. Actually, the girl looked at Risty's violet hair and goth make-up as if she were some foreign specimen at the local zoo.

Of course, Risty didn't miss the expression. She gave the girl an evil look in return. "I'm fine," she replied tightly.

The blonde smiled brightly. "Good. You know, a lot of cold bugs have been going around lately. I'm glad I haven't caught them yet."

Risty narrowed her eyes. "Unfortunately," she muttered under her breath.

The girl dug out a mascara wand from the depths of her purse. She uncapped it and coated her long lashes with the dark goop. "I'm especially happy that I haven't caught that mutie bug. It seems like half our school is made up of those freaks."

Something snapped inside Risty. She hated the word _mutie_, and she despised the stuck-up insects who treated them like lab experiments. Angrily, she grabbed the cheerleader by her throat and slammed her against the tiled wall. The mascara dropped the floor and left black smears in a trail behind it. "My best friend is one of those so-called 'freaks', you little bitch. Mutants have more power than you would ever have, _human._ And I bet if she heard you talking shit about her and her friends, she'd flat-line you in seconds." She raised an eyebrow. "Get the picture?"

The cheerleader's green eyes grew wide in fear. "Y-y-yeah. I-I'm sorry," she stammered.

Risty loosened her grip on the girl and she slumped to the floor. Quickly, the girl grabbed her purse and ran out of the bathroom. Risty buried her face in her hands, perplexed at the sudden outburst. "I'm losing it," she said.

It was true. Ever since she came back to Bayville, Risty had a thin grip on her sanity. In fact, she felt like something was missing, as though a part of her personality was torn out. She felt... incomplete; it was almost as though she wasn't her true self. Knowing that something was not there, but having no idea what that something was had to be the worst thing she had ever experienced. It was like a bad horror movie or something, and she _hated _horror movies.

Boots clicked against the linoleum floor. Risty turned, ready to strike at the cheerleader or one of her posse. Instead seeing a member of the bitch squad, Rogue appeared from the doorway. "Rogue!" Risty asked, suddenly overjoyed to see her friend.

The southern girl paused, and then a smile broke through her usually sullen facade. "Risty! Oh mah Gawd, it really is you!"

Risty attempted to draw her into a friendly embrace, but Rogue only backed away. _Right, _she thought. _She's pissed at me for leaving. Why wasn't I ready for that reaction?_

"Where have ya been?" Rogue asked. Both hurt and curiosity were evident in her voice.

She fixed her gaze on the ground. "My parents pulled me out of Bayville and sent me back to London. The whole... mutant thing kinda freaked them out." She quickly added, "But I begged and begged and I'm here now, aren't I?"

Rogue frowned. "Ah was just... worried. Ah mean, ya totally disappeared without even sayin' good-bye."

"I tried to," Risty said. "But my parents surprised me. I didn't even know that I was going back home. I know I should've called... but... I was really busy. Boarding school isn't a cup of tea."

Green eyes dripped with sympathy. "It's okay, really. Ah just didn't know what happened t' ya. Ah'm not gonna forgive ya f'r not callin', but... ah missed ya, Risty."

Risty smiled. "Me too, Rogue." She linked arms with the other girl. "I have so much to tell you."

The courtyard was almost completely filled with students on the sunny afternoon. Bayville hadn't been blessed with such pleasant weather for a while, and students were taking advantage of the summer day- in March. Risty and Rogue managed to find a table alone, as neither of them really wanted to catch up in the midst of the X-Men, or worse, the Brotherhood who were sitting only two tables away.

"So, how was London?" Rogue asked as she picked at the mystery meat on her plate. Risty figured it was steak... or something.

"It was a blast," Risty replied with definite sarcasm. "Not only did I have to go to 'Nazi High' for the remainder of the school year, but I had to room with the queen slut of school."

"Ah take it ya didn't get much sleep," Rogue said with a little giggle.

She shook her head. "I'm just glad I'm out of that hell hole and back here. Believe me, it took a lot of begging for Daddy dearest to let me come back. He- and especially my wicked step-mother- are not too keen on mutants." She paused. "Uh- no offense."

"None taken," she replied. Rogue sent her plastic knife tearing through the meat. "Ah'm used t' it by now. No one really seems t' understand us."

"Well, I know that you mutants aren't as bad as the T.V. makes them look. After all, my best friend happens to be one, so they can't be too horrible." She smiled. "Besides, I think it's really cool. So what's your power?"

Rogue looked away. "Ah'd rather not say."

"Well, besides being the tragic heart-breaker of Bayville High," she teased.

Her friend only shook her head. "Not really. Ah mean, why would any guy want me when they can't touch me?"

Risty gave Rogue a quizzical glance. "What are you taking about?"

She sighed. "Mah power isn't as excitin' as the rest o' the mutants. It restricts me from ever really touchin' another person." Risty didn't get it, so she continued. "Well, if ah was t' touch y'r skin with mahn right now, you'd probably end up in a coma- or worse. An then, all y'r memories an abilities would be mahn f'r a short while."

Risty shivered. "Wow. That's, uh, a little creepy."

"Tell me about it," Rogue replied. "Ah had t' deal with bein' a freakin' vampire ever since ah was fifteen."

"Wow. No wonder why it didn't work out with you and Summers."

Rogue averted her gaze. Every time she heard that name, it was like a knife twisted deeper into her heart. "Yeah," she replied softly. "No big deal. He wasn't even mah type, anyway."

She felt guilty about bringing up Rogue's former crush. In an effort to lighten the mood, she grinned. "But I still think that 'Gambit' guy is much cuter."

She froze. "How'd you know about Gambit?"

Risty shrugged. "I don't know. I must've seen him lurking around the halls." She locked eyes with the Southern girl across from her. "He's obviously into you."

"Whatever." She took a drink out of the chocolate milk carton in front of her.

"Besides," she continued, "Remy's got that bad boy appeal. Torn jeans and a trenchcoat is a lot sexier than Mr. Perfect Stick-Up-My Ass Summers in chinos and a polo."

At that comment, Rogue burst into laughter, spitting the milk all over her lunch tray. Risty joined Rogue in hysterical laughter, ignoring several of the students who stared at the bizarre scene. Not wanting to eat any of her milk-drenched food, Rogue pushed the tray away, giggling. It felt good to have Risty back- she always made her feel so much better.

Chapter one is done. Has Mystique really lost it? Stay tuned, kids.


	2. Chapter 2

The Looking Glass 

**Chapter Two**

xxx

Risty opened the door to her apartment after many tries. Finally, the defective locked decided to give in, and she stumbled through the door, slinging her heavy backpack on the floor. She eyed her answering machine and pressed play, expecting to hear a worried message from her parents. "You have no new messages," the automated voice snapped. She bit her lip. _That's weird,_ she thought with furrowed brows. _Maybe they've disowned me._ The thought wasn't too hard to process. After all, her parents had been furious when she told them she wanted to go back to Bayville. They didn't want to leave England, so she opted to stay in an apartment by herself. She had to twist their arm to agree, but reluctantly they finally did.

The idea of having her own place hadn't truly sunk in. She looked around the slightly furnished apartment with a smile. "It's Friday," she said after much thought. "And it's a perfect night for a party!"

xxx

"Ah don't know, Risty," Rogue said warily on the phone with her friend. "There's too many people at parties an that doesn't mix well with mah powers."

"Fine then," she replied. "It'll just be the two of us with a couple of silly movies."

"Ah'm not really supposed to spend the night at anyone else's house... Ah mean, what if... mah power, ya know? Ah don't want..."

"Oh tell Professor Xavier I'll stick my foot in his ass if he comes between you and your friend just because you're some 'dangerous' mutant," she snapped in response. Risty hated Professor Xavier. Though she had met him only on one occasion, there was something very pompous and sanctimonious about the man. She didn't appreciate him interfering with their friendship, either. How dare him think Rogue couldn't associate with others outside of the mutant. "You're my best friend and I want you to party with me!"

"...Ah guess Ah could sneak out," came the reluctant reply.

"'At a girl!" she cheered.

"Ah'll be there at seven."

xxx

"Ah thought you said it would be just us," Rogue growled as she squeezed through the crowded apartment towards Risty, who was busy sipping some rum or brandy. She wasn't quite sure, but the room reeked significantly of alcohol. How did she get a hold of it all?

"So I lied a little." Risty grinned. She forced a bottle Smirnoff into Rogue's hand. "Go ahead, have a drink. It's just a few cute boys and a select few girls I can stand." She grabbed her friend's arm and pointed to a brown-haired boy in a trench coat. "Look who I invited."

"Remy?" Rogue asked incredulously. "Risty, are ya crazy? That guy is one o' mah _enemies_."

As if on cue, Gambit turned to the two. He flashed Rogue a brilliant smile and excused himself from the group of girls he was talking to. Rogue turned away and tried to sulk off, but Risty held on to her. "Just talk to him. How bad can it be?"

"Bonjour, cherie," the demon-eyed Cajun drawled, holding out his hand. Rogue looked at him strangely and offered her own gloved hand, thinking he wanted to shake hands. He surprised her by seizing it and kissing the top of it romantically. "Risty told me t'ere'd be some interestin' filles here. I never suspected such a belle would be one o' 'em."

She rolled her eyes and yanked her hand away. "Oh, whatever."

"Playin' hard to get, eh?" He grinned. "Remy likes de girls who play hard to get."

He was leering at her, and Risty felt a sudden urge to cover Rogue up. Now that she thought about it, the girl was barely dressed in that stupid black midriff and sheer green top she always wore that showed off many of her assets. Perhaps she had been wrong all along. Maybe Scott was better after all. After all, his whole mission wasn't to get into her pants.

"Okay, Romeo," Risty intervened, pulling Rogue away from him.

"This won't be the last time we meet!" he called after her.

In the kitchen, Rogue exploded. "What the hell was that for?" she inquired, furious.

"Well it was obvious he was after one thing," Risty retorted. She took a large gulp of her drink.

Rogue stared at her own beverage skeptically. After much decision, she tried a sip. "Well, it's not like y'r mah mom!"

_It's not like you're my mom._ Those words rang in her ears. "What are you talking about, Rogue? I was just looking after you."

"Ah can look after mahself, thank you very much!"

"Rogue, I love you!"

Risty wasn't sure why she said it. The words slipped out of her mouth, but she couldn't take them back. They were the truth. _I really love Rogue._ She paused and cringed. _Oh my God, am I gay?_

She just stared, flabbergasted at her best friend. "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

_Maybe I **am** gay..._

_**I love her.**_

She swallowed hard and downed the rest of her glass. Then impulsively, she leaned toward Rogue and captured her purple lips into her own.

Rogue tried to pull away, frightened and disgusted, but Risty snaked her arms around her friend to keep her in place. Rogue felt the transfer of power activate. _Why did she kiss me!_ Rogue asked herself frantically. _Doesn't she remember about my powers?_

The violet-haired girl's arms went limp. She slumped to the floor before Rogue could catch her. Rogue stared at her best friend lying weakly on the linoleum floor as a flood of memories hit her. She gasped as reality hit her. "Mystique?"

xxx

Oh shit, kids. Things are going to hit the fan from here! Review, please?


End file.
